End Of Prom Night
by Secretly Mellisa Hasbeen
Summary: what if Eddie left AGAIN after he came back to bells but didnt really leave but he left her for Lauren? and what if Bella ended up at Senior prom with Jakie? HMM? This is what i imagine when I listen to The end of prom night by Snow Whites Poison Bite


**Hey, Its Mel. H. I am listening to the song The End Of Prom Night by S.W.P.B. and I've seen the video but thats not EXACTLY how I imagined it to go down exactly... And when I imagined it I was thinking of New Moon, about how Edward left her and Jake came to save her soo... what would have happened if Eddie left AGAIN after he came back to bells but didn't leave physically but he left her for Lauren? and what if Bella ended up going to Senior prom with Jakie? hmm... this how I see it. OH and its an alternate universe and the characters are OOC except Jake and the wolfie boys-sort of- that we all love so very very very VERYYY much... or at l do love the wolfie's but hey this is my STORY I WILL MANIPULATE STEPH'S CHARACTERS HOW I WANT! Here we gooooo! YEAH!  
><strong>

Edward was supposed to show up an hour ago... and he isn't here yet... Maybe I'll meet him there. I texted him, _'I'll meet you there. Okay I guess you're running a little late.'_ and so I took my truck there. I mean it wasn't that important to me having him show up with me. As long as I got one good dance.

I got there, showed the lady my ticket and walked in. I sat at one of the food tables. Edward was no where insight. I sighed and everyone was having a good time with someone important to them, Jessica and Mike, Ben and Angela, Alice and Jasper, Abigail and Josh, Nora and Nick, Jes and Bill, Ethan and Maggie, Lisa and Clay, Kyle and Jennie, Tyler and Sara, Lauren and Edward... WAIT!

I stared, and Edwards hands were on her ass and breasts. Her dress was show alot, everything and all. Leaving NOTHING to the imagination. He was holding her and she was kissing his neck- giving him a hickey no doubt. He was whispering things in her ear. Probably something dirty. I felt my eyes prick... I felt the tears come but I didn't let them. He couldn't get to me. What a dick! I didn't want him to get to me.

I bit back a scream and a sob. I choked on the air in my throat. I still watched though I knew this was danger zone. If I watched I would die. But I didn't care. Not that anyone cared for me, so why should I care about anything they did. So I watched, as if I didn't care.

I looked around for any teachers. It was just the gym teacher and freshmen algebra teacher who were supposed to supervise but, of COURSE Mr. Yates was groping on Ms. Young. Wonderful. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Edward and Lauren.

He was biting her ear and sucking on it. Sick. I couldn't take it anymore... But I still watched... no tears allowed to fall. I watched being strong and brave... but then he spotted me and squeezed her ass then started making out with her. His hands slid up her dress- or cloth she called a dress- and began touching her in ways he refused to ever touch me.

She squirmed in his arms and I couldn't take it. I was pissed off and hurt. My boyfriend left me for my mortal enemy! How. How could that happen to me... This is a nightmare. Pinch me. PINCH ME! WAKE UP! I pinched my arm and yelped... this was real...

I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in the handy cap stall. I closed the door and screamed. Tears slid down my face. My perfect make up melting all over my face. I cried more thinking of how ugly and awful I must look.

I screamed over and over. I was in denial. No. He wont leave me. He cant. No no no no no no no! This is totally unfair. Awful and unfair. Completely BULL SHIT! I wasn't going to have this. Not today. Not ever. I ripped my dress and short and hers. I went to the mirror and wiped the shit off my face. I came out and only four couples were left. The music still blasting. But then the song stopped and the song End Of Prom Night by Snow White's Poison Bite.

Jake was there, his pack and all. Shirtless with cut off shorts and ties. Hell yeah. They ran in and cornered the couples, except Edward and Lauren. The pack terrorized the couples. Messing with them. Playing with there minds.

I ran at Jake. He caught me in his arms and spun me around. Then he set me down and then he smiled at me and gave me a blow torch. I looked at him confused. He smiled wickedly and said "Fry the fairy." And gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll take care of priss bitch." I laughed and ran with the blow torch in hands.

"Here Eddie boy... Here Eddie Eddie Eddie boyyy! Come out, come out where every you are!" I heard him tell Lauren to run and I ran to where he was and whispered, "Wanna play games with me... we play by MY rules bitch!" And I torched him. He burned and I watched everything around him catch fire. I laughed so much. Then I heard a shrill scream.

I ran to find Jake eating Lauren. Her head was ripped off and there was blood everywhere. I loved the sight of blood. I smiled and Jake phase back to human form and kissed me on the lips the blood and all. I torched Laurens body as I kissed Jake.

We ran back to the Gym of my highschool and he said, "Its the end of your prom night... I know you want to have one last dance, take those broken heels off and lets have this one last dance. How 'bout it." and I laughed and gave a nod.

In the dark we dance the last few minutes of Prom night to The End Of Prom Night and he held me in his arm. I loved it. Much warmer than Edward had ever been. Well other than the fact that now he was _burning up!_ HA.

By the end of the song we ran around and trashed the place. Leah and Paul poured gasoline everywhere and we torched the place and we all ran out of the burning school. Jake ran with me hand in hand.

That was the best night ever... I like how my prom night ended.

**What do you think? HMM! Mel. H.**


End file.
